Politics and Entertainment
by sandwichself
Summary: Surely nobody would think Quinn Fabray's going to be a real estate agent. The Queen Quinn of McKinley is now the Congresswoman Fabray of Ohio. And our favorite diva is working off to be a star. Power and Fame can only mean scandals and problems on the way
1. Surprise Attacks

Reporter 1:

_Live at the Congress, Ohio house representative Quinn Fabray and dismissed corporal Jake Robertson are set to release a public statement at exactly 3pm today._

_The ex-military officer was found caught in the middle of transaction during a drug raid a week ago. Now, the congresswoman has been tipped off that there's a bigger fish to catch in this fishy pond._

_The metaphorical bomb is to be dropped in a matter of minutes here at Washington DC. _

_Back to you, Michael._

**Congresswoman Fabray's Office**

Ring! Ring!

Seeing her best friend's picture on the other line, Quinn Fabray answered the video call at once.

"_Quinn Celeste Fabray!_ _Madre Dios! What in heaven's name are you-_"

Holding up her left hand to signal her best friend to stop from talking or starting a sermon, more like, Quinn drew out a deep breath before speaking in a solemn tone.

"_San, I'll explain everything I can later, ok. For now, I just need your support please._ "

Santana nodded in understanding, the words _everything I can _was not missed by the Latina but she nevertheless knew the secrecy needed in Q's government office. With a worried almost motherly voice, she said,

"_Just be careful, Q. I'll see you later. Love you._"

Quinn smiled at the words of affection though her lips were tightly held into a smile that never reached her hazel eyes. The gesture signified that she'd be fine, there's nothing to worry about.

"_Love you, too. Ok. Bye._"

With that, she turned off the holographic video call.

Less than a second has passed when a buzz was heard somewhere in her office. Pressing the intercom button on, the image of the exotically beautiful but no nonsense features of an African American woman, Maya, Quinn's assistant appeared.

"_Miss Fabray, the press is already at the forum hall. Jake Robertson is at Room 408. Ready when you are._"

Answering with a curt nod and putting up 2 fingers whilst mouthing 2 minutes, Quinn ended the call. She continued looking at the black screen of the intercom and hence catching her own restless face staring back at her.

Understandably, Quinn was nervous with this press conference but only few could have guessed the real reason behind. In truth, Quinn Fabray was excited. This expose will catapult her into the Senate if she'd play her cards right. And knowing herself, she would deal this right. Bearing her little pep talk in mind, she graced the congressional halls in all confidence.

**Location: Congress' Forum Hall**

**Time: 3:00pm to 4:00pm**

**As aired in Channel 5 National News Report: 6:15pm**

Jake Robertson, a sandy-haired man in his 30's stood tall with his robust chest out, typical to any military officer. The man would have looked plain had he not possessed the poise of someone that deemed authority and attention. As he approached the podium, the room grew silent.

"_First of all, I stand here in front of all of you in behalf of myself and with all the self-respect I can still redeem. But I would not have gathered enough courage to reveal this conspiracy, if it weren't for Hon. Fabray's Team's trust." _ He paused for a while then continued with a subtly more booming voice,

"_The immeasurable amount of drugs being trafficked all over Asia, Europe and America cannot be singlehandedly done by drug lords nor protected by middle-rank officials such as me. Higher, more powerful authorities are involved. One name in particular, one general… I've been privy of transacting with various criminals is no other than General Robertson."_

The forum hall grew even quieter than minutes before then a sudden uproar from the information-hobbling interviewers filled its four walls.

"_Your stepfather, Corporal?_"

"_Do you have evidence?_"

"_What's your angle?_"

"_Gen. Robertson has served the army in good light for so long, what makes this credible?_"

Robertson Jr. remained tight-lipped after the confession. He knew it was time for the honorable representative's intervention.

As it is being aired in Television during primetime news, several clips of the young congresswoman gravely speaking at the podium hall was shown.

**Clip 1:**

Quinn's eyes were focused at the camera as she talked to the reporters; her voice was devoid of emotions as she sounded merely stating facts.

"_It took 5 days of investigation by my team and select government bodies before we were convinced that the corporal was telling the truth."_

**Clip 2:**

A holographic picture of a middle aged balding but austere looking man that can only be General Robertsonwas shown in darkly-lit warehouse. His figure was lit by an almost empty office nearby. Meanwhile, Quinn was speaking in voice-over.

"_This picture was shot in a warehouse in Russia a month ago. Two weeks ago, the area was a confirmed drug hotspot. Zooming in, you'd find that the man inside the office was no other than the arrested drug lord Benjamin Connor who was caught transacting with Corporal Robertson, here a few days ago._"

**Clip 3:**

Once again, a close shoot of Quinn in her cool collected composure was being played.

"_A case is currently being filed at the Congress and the Military. Robertson Jr. shall herein be under the protection of the Lower House whilst all pieces of evidence shall only be released in the aforementioned courts from now on. This information has been made public as per request of Corporal Robertson as the House Permanent Select Committee on Intelligence will diligently search for the truth and serve justice where it's due." _

**End TV Clips**

With those last words, Quinn Fabray grimly climbed down the epic podium of the Congress' Forum Hall as Jake Robertson followed closely behind. On the other hand, two men in uniforms sandwiched the controversial duo to protect them from possible ambush or just mere press riot.

**Fabray's Washington Residence **

**8pm**

Positioning her tired hazel eyes in the Bio-Scanner, Quinn heard the distinct click of the automatic locks opening as her identity was confirmed. She gently pushed the door ajar to enter the spacious condo unit she called home. She barely got inside when she heard several sets of feet scrambling inside. Her personal bodyguard, who was tailing a yard behind, immediately went on alert mode. His hand went closely to his chest pocket, an inch near his gun and at the same time, agilely placing half of his body in front of Quinn. _Danger!_

The noises grew louder as the sounds of footsteps came closer. Before Quinn could comprehend that her safety was at risk and even before fear could dawn on her….


	2. Valuables

_The noises grew louder as the sounds of footsteps came closer. Before Quinn could comprehend that her safety was at risk and even before fear could dawn on her…_

_##RLovesQ##_

"_Mommy,_" the squeal of voice that Quinn could only describe as angelic echoed the living room. _Beth._

_S_eeing that there was no real harm in sight, other than boisterous chatter of a 10 years old, Johnny, Quinn's driver bodyguard shuffled sideways to allow a mother daughter bonding between the two.

Despite the fatigue Quinn went through after enduring the hour-long retina-shutting flashbulbs and tension-filled questions in the press conference, not to mention the seemingly endless US House Permanent Select Committee on Intelligence meeting, she managed to carry her daughter up in a tight hug, she hadn't experience since Christmas.

Beth squirmed and whined, "_Mom! I'm 10. You can only carry me 'til age 8, you know,_" followed by a well-placed eye roll similar to Quinn's best friend. Speaking of which….

"_Baby, who's with you?_"

"_Auntie B and Auntie S."_

Right on cue, the two _aunts _appeared on the doorframe leading to the kitchen from the living room's left side. Brittany gracefully walked towards Quinn to give the latter an equally tight hug and henceforth, ruffling the little brunette's hair. As Brittany fully let go from the hug, Quinn was able to quirk an eyebrow in confusion so the taller blonde explained, "_San and I know you're not expecting her 'til 2 days from now but well, we called Shelby to check and apparently Spring break in New York started yesterday so, we got Little B in earlier. Surprise!"_

Brittany spoke softly as Beth happily beamed at Quinn so the young politician can do nothing but smile in reply. Quinn tilted her head towards the Latina still on the doorsill who gave a gracious half-nod while worry is etched all over her face. _Right. _Quinn almost forgotten the afternoon ordeal thanks to her friends' surprise but seeing Santana's less than happy greeting, it all came back at once. Santana caught her in mid-groan and thus interrupted lightly,

"_Chicken Primavera Pasta, chico and chicas. I did not work my ass off to let go to waste. Come on!_"

"_Language, S. But thanks,_"Quinn said and held Santana's gaze sharing a tiny best friend conversation that went like this:

Quinn simultaneously lifting both eyebrows up = **I'm ok**.

Santana's bitchy glare = **You better be or…**

"_Ooohhh… a staring contest! Can we join?_"

In split second, Brittany timely broke the tension bringing in melodious laughter from the conversing pair. Confused, she further asked, "_S, I won, right?_ _You and Q totally blinked._"

Laughing once more, Santana replied, "_Yes, B. Prizes later._" The Latina then pecked the Dutch's pouting lips with a loud mwah, illiciting a shriek from Quinn of, _"Hey, enough of that. Kid's here. Come on."_

Dinner was spent in a light mood as Beth kept them wildly entertained with her teacher and classmate bashing, commentary on various shows which were mostly Broadway related. Luckily, much to the three women's delight, she apparently had taken a liking to Bring it On (the Nth Pump). She even showed off her two leg extension stand, using her _Uncle_ Johnny as base. After all, Johnny was not just a bodyguard to Quinn but also a distant cousin of the Fabrays, apparently becoming bodyguard to a highly publicized politician was some sort of internship in FBI.

Brittany also kept the conversation flowing with all her random trivia such as, "_Did you know that Lady Gaga is Michael Jackson in disguise. She told me that in one of our tours before or was she a he? Anyway, it is super secret, guys. Don't tell anyone, especially you, Little B._" Her voice was stern but Beth only giggled in response.

Whereas Quinn and Johnny encouraged the two B's to tell more anecdote. Santana kept her comments scarce but smiling and nodding along well enough for the tiny brunette not to sense something was up. When Beth went looking sleepy, the trio tucked her in. Quinn left as soon as Beth's breathing went even, trying to catch the late night news.

_Few minutes later in Quinn's room…_

**Santana**: Hey, Q_._

**Quinn**: S, Something's up?

**Santana: **Um-no. Beth's sleeping soundly. Britt's still there though.

**Quinn: **Oh. Is there some problem between you and Brittany?

**Santana: **Huh? What? What makes you say that? Sheesh, Q, she's just watching Little B sleep. You know how much she adores kids.

**Quinn: **(_smirks)_ So when are you getting your own then?

**Santana: **Seriously, Q? Don't distract me. Besides, I have 2 kids to handle already and we both know we're not talking about Britt.

_Quinn's only reply was a groan, she knew where this was heading to._

**Santana:**So, we both know where this is heading to. Q, what's that in News Flash all about? It was unprecedented, really. (_Santana exasperated_) I thought you were just cooped up with resolutions and whatnots in that white walls and mahogany furniture office of yours. So, B and I planned to get Beth here earlier than usual, ease up things for you with this surprise but woah, you beat us to it with your nationwide expose.

**Quinn: **(_she lowered her head and thereby effectively shielding her eyes to bare any emotions_)Thank you. I really appreciate what you and B have done and I'm sorry.

**Santana: **Alright, then. Come clean, Fabray. Hmm… Let's see. How did the media phrased this? Right. What's your angle here? (_Santana timely crossed her arms as she finished speaking._)

**Quinn: **(_getting mildly irritated, she raised her voice a bit._) Santana, you know, it is part of my job to….

**Santana: **(_Holding up her hand_)Ok. Signing that bill for tax increase two months ago is part of your job, Quinn but meddling in organized crime is not. Heck, you're a member of the Ways and Means Committee. Since when did you do HPSCI?

**Quinn: **Santana, Corporal Robertson personally asked for my protection in this. It's not like I can defer him.

**Santana: **Yeah, I know that but you could've at least referred him to someone else. You're biting more than you can chew, taking you back at the center of the public's -. (_Something inside Santana clicked as she stared down her best friend._) Fuck's sake, Quinn, this is about you getting back in the people's good graces, huh? An assent to a definitive backslash that is tax increase could only be erased by you, being freaking Shaggy and that drug lord sniffing corporal as your Scooby Doo, huh?

_(Quinn remained silent sitting in her bed so Santana continued)_

Right, Honorable Fabray, you'd never stop to get to the top or get killed, huh? I know you have those altruistic reasons too. Being a WASP made sure of that. _(Santana scoffed at this.)_ But aren't there safer ways to secure votes?

**Quinn: **Yes, Santana. You're right. But the opportunity was there, ok? I cannot turn it down. Please let this go. I need to sleep. I'm already tired and I have another committee investigation tomorrow.

**Santana: **_(she huffed but she knew there was no point arguing; she was Q's best friend. Her role was to support.) _Ok, fine. Fix everything soon. Publicity or no publicity, you have a daughter to spend quality time with. I'd help Brittany babysit for two days tops. I cannot leave Washington Med for long. Go to sleep.

**Quinn: **Thanks, S. you're the best. Good night.

**Santana: **Sweet dreams, Q.

With the end of that conversation, Quinn slept mildly contented with her exponential increase in popularity and happy with her family life. She, like many other politicians of all time, forgot that fast lane always skid to danger zone.

*HPSCI House Permanent Select Committee on Intelligence

**Author's Note: **

Sheesh, is having glitches. Anyways, please be a dear and send reviews when you can. I really want inputs here.

Prajna, thank you for the suggestion of lengthening the chapters.

Pardon the geographical or political mistakes. I'm no American or Legal Consultant.

Ok, I know this is slow turning with no Rachel Berry, much less Faberry in sight yet but I really wants to explain their grown-up characters individually. I'll put up Berry's chapter next. Can you guess what would her profession be? You may put up suggestions as well.

Oh and I'm trying to be futuristic with this fic so high tech gadgets that are a product of my imagination will be shown. I'd also appreciate your suggested techno stuff.


End file.
